Guernica
by Do The Evolution
Summary: What becomes of a cartoon world after it's corporate masters cancel it?  An impending apocalypse, a lone mask vigilante hunting down a sadistic killer of young fillys, all the while discovering the horrible truth of the My Little Pony Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Down

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part One

_Chapter 1: Falling Down_

If you've found this note, you should know, your standing in a dead world. Oh sure, where you're standing it may seem bright and colorful now, that is, if your new world is anything like my old world. A world once bright and vibrant. A peaceful world, of sentient ponies… A world that thanks to the Red Mist, is currently a white void. The story I'm about to tell should serve as a warning of things to come. An apocalypse so powerful that all our collective efforts to survive are pointless and hopelessly worthless against the gaping maw of the abyss.

This is a story…. Of a paradise, lost.

Cutting straight to the point, the dimension you're standing in is nothing more then a soundstage for a 30 minute long commercial designed to make inter-dimensional aliens richer in their home universe. Everyone around you, including yourself, are nothing but characters, ideas of living beings design to sell cheap plastic wears to the masses in that world… and once you stop being profitable, the fog horns will sound, and the horrible Red Mist will come and start the process all over again.

To much to take in? I know it sounds comedic and absurd, but don't worry. We'll revisit that point later. I think to make it make any sense of this we have to go back to beginning. Back to when my first real memories come into play…

Back when the world still made sense. Back when it was a lie to me.

I… was…

….

You know… It's funny to me now, considering the horror that would follow, how much of an idiot I was. I had chosen at my young age to don a mask and cape and fight crime at night. A costume vigilante, I fancied my self I suppose. In reality I was nothing more then a socially awkward young horse with no true way of expressing myself as I slowly lurched into my rapidly oncoming adult hood. Whatever it did for me, be it the costume or that occasionally I got to rough up a few crooks, it left me with an overall positive feeling. I felt good about myself, more mature, responsible. As if I could realistically handle what was rapidly being expected of me in adulthood… to parlay myself into a something economically successful, to find a nice mare and settle down. Raise a family, the Equestrian dream.

That's not to say it was easy or merely treated as a hobby. Far from it. I took it seriously, overly so. I was fortunate when a long distant relative of mine left me a small fortune in rubies in my teens. I used the funds to take time away from my academics to learn various fighting styles, to craft the suit and utility belt. After that I took courses in criminology at the community college before I dropped out. Before the particular night in question, the night that'll set our plot rolling, I had already been actively crime fighting for three months, and prevented a handful of night time assaults around Ponyville.

On the particular night that truly begins our story, I was stalking along the roof top of the local bakery, my cloak over my shoulders, covering me like a shadow.

I know considering Ponyville's outwardly reputation, you wouldn't expect much in terms of crime in a hick town like this, but the town has an odd way of covering up anything that would attract otherwise negative attention from press. Past midnight, the vermin, scumbags and the whores of the place float to the top of the glass like a sweet crème. A sinners playground of greed, lust and debauchery. The truth, the hard reality that they sweep under the rug. The hidden world they don't want you to see.

I exaggerate. But I wouldn't be vigilante if there wasn't crime to fight. For example usually the husband and wife duo of this bakery, breaks into a domestic dispute around this time. Mrs. Cake is an alcoholic, always drunk and mean during the off hours of the shop at night. She spits out her side comments. making Mr. Cake feel not only useless and aggravated but annoyed. Annoyed everyday he remained with that fat bitch, stealing his youth, for if he did decide the leave her he be left at the mercy of the criticism of the neighbors… how could he leave his sick wife? They'd wonder. Aloud. Their criticism would slice his self-esteem like a razor. Mr. Cake usually snaps on Wednesdays, you can set your watch by it. He calls her a cunt, and starts bringing down the hooves. In a way I don't blame him, but he doesn't hesitate to commit the acts of violence in front of his kids and that I can't stand. What's more revolting? Everypony in Ponyville knows the situation, but no one chooses to fix it. It makes me sick.

But this Wednesday all is quiet. The wife has passed out early. The young husband, glances over from the TV at his sleeping wife, feeling sad. Feeling a small ember of a lost love for his wife, but it's only a memory. The feelings are hollow, the ember is cold. He shuts off the TV and goes to share the guest room with his pink haired tenant. He doesn't cheat on her, just sleeps on the floor.

My reaction to this non-situation is an apathetic shrug. A non-incident is a win as far as I'm concerned. No casualties and the children get to sleep easy tonight. I don't get to pat myself on the back, however. Down the road, I spot a mare… a cute one, I admit. Yellow skin, flowing pink hair, butterflies on the flank. My heart sinks, it's dangerous out here at night for an innocent pony like that. I decide then and there to follow her, watch over her. With any luck, I hope, she'll arrive at her destination with out even knowing any better.

Then I see, she's already being stalked. And everything was going so well…

It was Snips and Snails. Two foolish young punks with delusions of being big time crooks. One time hoodlums that once stuck to mischief and purse snatching, in recent weeks, Snips has been pushing the envelope, any night now I expect him to make good on his threats of rape. I decide to make a promise that he'll never touch mare consent or otherwise for the rest of his life.

The punks donned their ski masks, confronting the poor girl. She apologizes and tries to step past to the side. first the left. then the right. Every time she attempts to leave the situation, they block her. Now she's afraid.

"Um... excuse me, I don't need to be rude… however, you're in my way." She says sweetly, innocent as to what's really going on. I almost find myself laughing from the gut, no way anypony is that naive, I want to believe.

"You're not going anywhere! Give us what you got!" says nips, his unicorn threatening glowing with magic.

"Okay here.." she hands over her basket Then after a pause, adding sweetly… "I'm afraid you'll find what's in it useless to you though. It's only Angel's cold medicine." She explains.

Snails kicks the basket to the side. "Those weren't the goods we were talkin' about toots!"

Snips licks his chops "We want a piece of…" He paused, savoring it, the sicko. "…Dat flank!"

She squeaks in horror, and suddenly I'm overwhelmed by the feeling that I've had about enough of this scene. She's learned her lesson. I jumped down from the bakery, directly on to Snail's back. There's a sickening snap. Instantly, the young colt is freaking out, apparently frightened by not able to feel our use his hind legs. I smirk, knowing the next place he robs is going to have to have a wheel chair ramp, or maybe it'll just be a glue factory.

"Your friend here needs medical attention or he will die soon." I state to Snips, who has the fear of God in his eyes. "Take him there now, and don't let me catch you out there again." I order, he scoops up his friend and scampers off into the night. I hope they don't find a doctor for at least an hour.

I don't even look at the victim as I ready my grappling hook. "I don't want to see you out again here either. This roads are dangerous at night." I state, about to fire…

"Wait! What's your name?" She asked, hastily. I turn and look at her, and she seems to get shy all of a sudden "I mean… if you wouldn't mind… You did save me."

First time anyone has ever asked, I smirk to myself. "Brightside. Call me Brightside."

I take off. Semi-proud of myself, I had called myself that name many times in practice but that was the first time saying it to another person. In a world full of sickness and darkness, I am the silver lining. I am the Brightside.


	2. Chapter 2: Oldboy

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part One

Chapter 2: Oldboy

I had mentioned previously the dangers of Ponyville at night, one needs to look no more further for proof then the cold dead body of a young filly laying in this alleyway. Her flank slashed, throat cut, the moist blood ruining her fine white coat.

The police are already on the scene when I arrive, spying on them from roof top. The girl is name Diamond Tiara, an air to the Filthy Rich family fortune. It doesn't really shock me. Filthy himself was new money, a self made business man out of the countryside, his kind would be looked down upon by the old money elite. No doubt his meteoric rise ruffled a few feathers, maybe one or two of them organized this hit as a way of getting revenge.

Or maybe, as the police no doubt suspect, fatherhood was to demanding for the self-made millionaire. He lashed out her or accidentally killed her. A real Equestrian psycho.

I disregard both theories and stick to the one I developed myself the past few weeks when the bodies of young fillys started turning up in my city: There's a serial killer on the loose. And I'm just the one track him. I take off into the night, with the aim to head back to my headquarters to add this latest victim to the map, with hope I can triangulate his home from all this killing.

I barely make a minute into my journey before I hear a blood curdling scream, and my heart sinks, and I'm suddenly very aware that despite my own bullshit I'm no where near ready to take on a legit murderer one on one or have the balls to stop the act in progress… But I suck it up. Someone's in trouble and needs my help, I have to try.

Arrival at the source of the scream isn't what I expect, much to my relief and disappointment. The scream is coming from a young mare, probably in her twenties. She's refusing to be dragged via hoof onto a small rinky dink boat by what I assume is her navy sailor boyfriend.

"Cheerilee, you don't understand! We need to escape now! The Red Mist…" The sailor pauses, "It's coming."

"No! I refuse! I can't just abandoned my responsibilities to my students!" Cheerilee protests.

Just a domestic disturbance, I smile, I know I can handle these. I swoop down silently behind the sailor, then announce my presence "Why don't you let the young lady with hydrophobia go?" I command with the voice.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" The sailor hollers in response, trying to strike me on impulse as he turns to face me. I grab his hoof and break it at the joint, he falls to the ground in pain.

"That hurt?" I ask, I don't wait for a response "Good. Unfortunately for you those screams were heard within miles of a murder investigation, if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'll be forced to report you to the proper authorities… and I'm sure Celestia's elite guard won't look kindly amongst a deserter in her royal navy, let alone stealing one of her boats."

"Go ahead!" Says the sailor. "It doesn't matter anyway, we're all as good as dead." He mutters.

"Please sir!" Begs Cheerilee, "Don't report him! He's just gone a little sick in the head with all this end of the world madness!"

"Shut up matches!" He snaps.

"But you were the one that was going off about the Red Mist a-comin!" She protests

"I said SHUT UP!" He goes to strike her with his good hoof, but I kick him hard in the chest and he settles down.

I grab him by the throat "Tell me everything you know, or for the next couple months everything you eat will be via straw."

"All right, All right!" He gives up. "I don't know much. Just that this "Red Mist" is coming and it's supposedly the end of the world. It's a huge uproar in the royal military, apparently Celestia herself has been working on a solution but as it stands now when that red mist rolls over Equestria we're all done for."

"Is it a poison? An acid? Who's the source of it? Terrorist?" I demand.

"I don't know. No one does." He starts crying "We were trying to escape before it hit, maybe if we were on water it wouldn't effect us…" He sobs "The only one that knows anything for sure is Celestia."

It was an odd story to say the least, but members of Celestia's military don't spook easy. After a brief pause I stated, "You have 48 hours to either leave town or return to your unit before I report this to the proper authorities." I add "If what you say is true, I don't blame you for trying to run."

And I take off into the night.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week I stopped a couple thugs, saved a hooker from getting beaten on by her pimp, and stopped an arsonist from burning down the local library. It was an active time, recorded well in the media. Ponyville was now well aware a masked pyschopath was fighting crime in their neighborhood… That's why I was shocked when two weeks from the date, I saw her again, standing in the same spot she had been when the thugs had caught her the last time.<p>

I landed beside her. She jumped, initially. "Oh it's you… thank goodness…" She said, catching her breath.

"Yes and it's you, the exact person I told you not to be out this late." I tilted my head "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, anger marking keywords as I spoke.

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "You don't understand. I…" she paused as if searching for the words. "I wanted to invite you to dinner, but this is the only way I knew to contact you."

I stared at her, perplexed, "I'm a masked vigilante and you want to invite me to dinner?" It was less of a question really, more of a statement on the queerness of the situation.

"Please." She said, looking at me with innocent eyes "If it wasn't for you, horrible horrible things could of happened to me. Please let me make it up to you." Her eyes went wide, eager to please.

I turn away. "Any decent pony should of did the same…" I state. Then noting the crest fallen look on her face I change my tune, "Fine. I'll be there. 9 sharp, right before I start my shift." I didn't want to, she was innocent and attractive, I felt almost… dirty accepting the offer, like I was one of the scum bags looking to raping her, and just like them I couldn't help myself.

"Yay!" She beamed. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

I take out my grappling hook, but before I leave I hesitate. I turn and ask her "What's your name?"

"Fluttershy." She blushes "My…. My name is… Fluttershy." As she says it, she cowered again as if shy, but then gulped hard and said it loud and clearly and seemed almost proud of that.

I take off into the night, for the first time my heart filled with expectation, I didn't like it. Expectation always leaves one precariously on the edge of failure.


	3. Chapter 3: American Psycho

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part One

Chapter 3: American Psycho

I arrive at her house. It's a nice spread she has laid out. Daisy's and grain, apples as far as the eye can see in various forms and serving styles. The lighting is bright and warm, a fire gently cracking away in the fireplace. It almost harkens me back to the days of my youth, during the Yule tide celebrations where my family would have the whole family over for a giant meal. However from the looks of her friends faces, I can tell they aren't that happy to see me.

"Good evening." I say, upon sitting down. Fluttershy shovels some food on to the plate in front of me. Unlike her friends, she's beaming. She wants me here, clearly to pass the test of her friends. Suddenly I begin to wonder if it's a job interview. The aroma of it smells delicious and I made the unfortunate mistake of coming hungry… Yet I can't bring myself to touch my fork before anypony else does.

"Good evening… Brighter Side, is it? I must say, your costume certainly is frightening, did you design it yourself?" Asked the purple haired pony.

"Brightside." I correct.

"Whatever. I really like the bat shaped ears and the use of yellow on your belt, it's oh so original!" It's a backhanded complement. She knows as well as everybody else I'm just plagiarizing a look out of a comic book character.

"I worked rather hard on it." I play along.

"Tell us…" She goes on "Is it difficult being a costume hero?"

"Hero nothing! You are nothing but a vigilante!" Huffed the Rainbow Haired one, annoyed.

There is a moment of pause, a heated tension filling the room getting thicker by the second. It's at this point I fully grasp that this pleasantly meals agenda has been hijacked from my sweet innocent flutter shy by these disapproving mares. I won't be walking away from this scenario winning, I'm sure.

"…I think what Rainbow Dash is trying to say is, don't you think your tactics are a little unethical? Ponyville, and Equestria in general does have a police force." Said the one with the pink-highlight. She's trying to steer the conversation back to civility. It works, barley.

"Where was the police when Fluttershy was about to be attacked and raped in the streets?" I ask, rhetorically, and began munching at my food. If I'm going to be interrogated, I reasoned, I'm going to be fed damn it. The food is moist, juicy, and I detect a hit of chicken broth in the greens.

"Yeah just why were you stalking Fluttershy, HUH?" The Rainbow one snapped again, and once again the highlighted one went to interject and clarify, but I cut her off. I have neither the time or desire to play these games.

"I saw somepony out at night that shouldn't be. Someone that was being stalked. I watched over her to protect her, and if you care about her so much why did I have to protect her instead of you?" I call out the elephant in the room, and I feel everyone tense up for a moment. I can't help but smirk a little, I know I have them by the balls.

"What do you mea-" The Rainbow one starts to ask, hesitantly. Maybe there was some unwritten rule amongst these friends not to speak about it out in the open, to leave it in subtext. But I've been in this room long enough, I can call jealousy when I see it, and this bitch has aggravated me enough I don't feel the least bit bad about outing her..

"You have a homosexual crush on Fluttershy." I drop the bombshell. "Stop nailing your jealousy on me. I wasn't out looking for dates when I saved her, and I didn't ask to come to dinner tonight. You want her? Make a move or fuck off."

Perhaps I should take a pause here and explain before going any further. No doubt my continual insistence of avoidance of using these particular mare's names, up to this point addressing them by their physical characteristics instead of their actual names, has lead you to believe I know little about them. Far from it, I don't walk into any situation with out knowing everything about the players at hand. Plus it doesn't hurt any that this particular pony has the biggest mouth in all of Ponyville. Everyone knows the circumstance of how Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark.

"What? No I-" She starts to protest.

"The day you did the sonic rainboom." My heart is beating rapid, I'm getting a sick pleasure about the lethal blow I'm about to strike. "Why else would you be volunteering to defend Fluttershy's honor? You're a gay pony." Boom. I take the elephant in the room and nail it with a preverbial rocket launcher, but I'm not done. Fuck this mare for judging me, I reason, I'm leaving scars. "You're An abomination. Face the truth." I state, and the moment I do an uneasy feeling washes over me like I went too far.

Still I refuse to yield. "Pass the peas?" I ask. Looking around the room they all sit in stunned silence and I'm forced to reach across the table and retrieve my precious greenery myself. I certainly can't imagine this outing being a shock to anyone, she has a rainbow mane, it's a dead giveaway.

The abomination stutters, a loss for words, before looking once at horrified Fluttershy, uttering a quick apology, and flying away crying. The Hick pony ask me "why'd you go and do that?" and I ignore her, calmly eating my peas spoonful by spoonful. They take off after the freak, leaving me with an anxious Fluttershy.

"I apologize." I say to her, concluding my eating. "It's very clear your friends don't think to… highly of me…" I sigh and then add "Thank you for the food by the way."

She stares at me hard for a moment, and I can feel the touch of anger. It was a dick move to do to her friend, despite their malcontent disposition towards me, but Fluttershy doesn't yell at me or curse. "Thank you for saving me, but I think you should go now, Mister Brightside."

"I just did what anyone else should of done." I say bluntly "But wouldn't."

I make my way to the door, prepping my grappling gun… Before I leave I feel my heart sting for a moment, and I turn to her and ask "I probably won't see you again will I?"

She doesn't respond or even look at me. I deserve it. I'm not that full of myself to be unable to realize that.

I take a deep breath. My heart sinks into the bottom of my lungs for a moment. "Probably never." I say, taking off into the night. I'm not feeling to right as rain with myself, I'm angry and annoyed. I blew it. I blew a chance with an amazing mare. Still in my slow decent into madness I convince myself there is still a chance, a hail mary play, maybe I can salvage it during the daylight hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Club

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part One

Chapter 4: Fight Club

So the next day I found myself at her door step, stripped of my costume, clad only in my normal daytime style.. That is to say nothing, as is the odd long standing tradition among ponies of the lower class.

I rang her doorbell. Upon her opening it, I didn't even let her ask who it was before I spoke in my Brightside voice "It's me." and handed her the flowers I picked special just for her. I felt alive, an electricity running through my veins I hadn't felt in some time.

Maybe it was only thrilling for me to finally admit outside of costume that I was something more then a mere colt. She didn't even grasp my flowers when I tried handing them to her, they dropped to the floor in a heap much like heart. "I'm sorry, Brightside. But I'm an abomination as well." she threw the insult back at me.

She went on to explain in am almost zombie-like, unnaturally dead state, that she never had interest in me. That the dinner was solely for the purpose of thanking me for saving her life. She went on to state that her heart was now sworn to Rainbow Dash.

"…In a sick way, I should be thanking you. This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you!" She smiled that same sweet smile, with her eyes shut, and slammed the door in my face.

Suffice to say, I didn't feel to happy myself at that moment. I was angry, suicidal, and in an incredible amount of emotional pain. So I did what any true man does when faced with this scenario, threw myself into my work. Try to keep my mind off it, and thankfully I had one lead that I had been putting off. Investigate that doomsday prediction.

I decide to make the journey Canterlot and spy upon the royal monarch herself, Princess Celestia. It would prove to be a great test of my skills, and also highly dangerous… which frankly suited me just fine because I was feeling rather suicidal at the time. Being rich allocated me the means to travel from Ponyville to Canterlot in record time, despite being an earth pony, by care of a personalized one man aircraft. When I reached the palace that evening, I put the craft into a stealth hover stasis just above the throne room, and sneakily entered with the roof.

Celestia had just received mail via the Twilight Sparkle's baby dragon Spike, it was another message on the power of friendship. Again information I knew just from hanging around the town square, everyone was always gossiping about the peculiar nature of the workaholic girl and her dedication to investigating the power of friendship. I always found myself the only one asking the question "What does Celestia want with the knowledge of these lessons?".

"Dear Princess Celestia!" The monarch read allowed "Today I learned the importance of accepting our friends differences even if they happen to be of different sexual orientation then us!" She rambled on. This didn't interest me, what interest me is what happened after she finished reading.

"Finally! And not a minute to late!" She exclaimed "Finally with this last lesson, I can put my plan into motion." She was talking to herself, which no doubt un-nerved me. "Oh but I do believe I should summon my dearest pupil and her friends and explain the situation. It will require their elements of harmony after all." She said, and with that used the magic of her unicorn horn to teleport them to the palace from their slumber at each of their respective homesteads.

"What in tarnashion?" Asks the bewilder hick pony, Applejack.

"I apologize, my little ponies, but I require of you one last time putting your elements together for the good of all Ponykind." She orders.

Before any of them can answer or even Celestia explain further, I holler "I SAY NEIGH!" before swooping and nail the one supreme demigod of our nation, right in the chin. She stumbles to the floor, momentarily knocked out.

"Listen to me, my little ponies, and fear what is about to be revealed." It's at this point I feel odd, I'm present for this conversation in mind but I find I have no control over what I'm saying. "Our princess is a traitor! A Judas to the crown!" I exclaim, conveying honest conviction. "For the past several months she's had you collecting data on the nature of friendship… did none of you bother to ask why?"

They all look at each other as if it's obvious. As if dealing with me again is more of a minor annoyance., pink highlighted Twilight speaks "Because she wanted to teach me and my friends the value of friendship."

"Wrong." I state, revealing the diabolical machine that was hidden under a near by sheet. It's got a screen, knobs and twisty dials and a magic orb. I've never seen it before in my life, or have any idea what it's used for, yet I find myself explaining "She's been inputting your data into this machine, so when the time is right she can break the friendship seal bounding everypony to this world and allow her to send her forces out to conquer the multiverse!" I declare. I'm somewhat amused by this, yet also frightened. It wasn't me doing those actions right then and there, almost as if I was being controlled. The ponies gasp. Ashamed, Princess Celestia looks down at the floor.

"It's… It's not true! Right princess?" Ask the famed pupil, Twilight Sparkle.

"It's true." Celestia admits. "Partially anyway, I was seeking to destroy the magical friendship barrier that bandages us to this world." she explained, "But not for conquest! No, I was seeking to destroy it as a means to allow all us ponies to evacuate before the terrible fate."

"Terrible fate?" I spoke allowed, even I admit, this was eyebrow raising stuff. It was almost like a movie, having no control over the plot at hand but on the edge of my seat as to where it was going next.

The princess then lured us closer to the magic glass ball tied to the machine and showed us images to another world. "You see, my little ponies, our world… our essential being, and our cause for being… is to sell toys to the offspring of aliens in another dimension." It sounded absurd and if it wasn't for the view of the other world populated by these bi-pedal beings in that crystal ball I don't think anyone would of believed it.

"Our continued existence was and always has been dependent upon how much money we made our God, the entity known as HASBRO. Once I became aware of this I sought out to see what became of the other universes that were abruptly canceled, and I saw…" She gulped "A horrible thick Red Mist engulfing those worlds, and once it dissipated there was nothing left but a void."

"Is the Red Mist coming?" Twilight asked.

The Princess nodded sadly. "Yes the views I receive from the other world appear to indicate we are to be canceled at any moment. I feared this day was coming for quite some time, and my sending you to Ponyville was the attempt to learn enough to break the "Magic" binding us to this world." She explained, showing us views in the orb of similar colorful worlds "If we destroy the magic of friendship, we can escape into one of HASBRO other universes where it won't be able to hurt us."

The ponies looked at each other, then Twilight declared: "So what if the world is destroyed? Our friendship must be something that is never compromised, even in the face of certain death." She said with conviction.

"I agree, dang nabbit! Life just ain't worth living with out your friends!" exclaimed Applejack..

"What good is a party on a another world with out friends?" Exclaimed the pink pony, Pinkie Pie.

"Or makeovers for that matter?" Said the purple haired one, Rarity.

"And how could I ever survive without my friendship with my pet bunny angel?" Asked flutter shy, her choice of friendship over escaping certain annihilation stung a bit.. Rainbow Dash then roughly grabbed her around the neck in an uncomfortable hug.

"And I just got with my sexy girlfriend! I'll never give you up baby!" She said, obnoxiously.

"Princess Celestia, we would rather die as friends then to keep living with out friendship!" the group boldly declared, bringing a tear of happiness to the Princess' face.

"How heroic of all of you for not being bullied into giving up your friendship!" She smiled as she cried tears of happiness "I'll have the guards destroy the machine!" The princess sniffed. "we'll all die together as friends…. How's that?"

A overwhelming feel of positive energy filled the room…

…It made me want to vomit.

"What… The fuck… is the matter with all of you?" I destroyed the mood. "I'm sorry… am I on the same planet as the rest of you? Because I could of sworn the queen cunt of the universe here just revealed to us that we are nothing but a money making scheme design to pilfer precious dollars out of the hands of young otherdemonsional alien girls!" I was furious, and filled with adrenaline. "This is sick! And what is sicker is that we actually have a chance to escape this fate… This certain APOCALYPSE, if you will… but none of you want to take it!" I pause and stare a hole right through Fluttershy "Even you Fluttershy? You don't see through this bullshit?"

They don't respond, they just stare at me, hurt and confused.

"FINE THEN." I turn towards the machine "I guess I'm the bad guy!" I declare. "And I'll break the friendship seal, if it means we all live!" I turn and start fiddling with dials I know nothing about, "I'll turn evil by trying to save everyone! I will not let Ponykind be destroyed by some fat ass aliens because you all want to keep playing grab ass till we shortly die."

"Oh no! Your not going to destroy the magic of friendship just because your little emo jackass didn't get with _my_ girlfriend!" Rainbow dash states, placing emphasis on her possession. She head buts me and I double over on to the ground before getting back to a standing position.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" I yell back, they're charging at me, and I'm deflecting attacks from all sides and manners in the forms of hooves and flying objects. "This isn't about me and the girl, this is about freeing ourselves from our corporate puppet masters that wish to be our undoing!"

"BULLSHIT!" Exclaims the gay pony "You're just emo and you just want to ruin what's left of our existence for everyone!"

Is she right? I wonder, suddenly doubting myself and my resolve. The hick pony sucker punches me to the jaw, and I crumble. Time slows down from my perspective, and as the room spins I focus in on the only pony not fighting… It's Fluttershy. From the looks of her eyes. I can tell she's buying into her bull dyke girlfriends version of the scenario. I know then there's no way to win this fight, and still be thought of as a hero.

I tiger roll towards the stain glass window and holler "You haven't heard the last of me!" Before diving through it and escaping into the night. Planning to take time to regroup and collect my thoughts, and find the best course of action to save us all from this mist.

The Red Mist hasn't arrived, yet ironically as it creeps ever closer into existing, my world is already crumbling apart. I'm doubting myself more and more, and my heart is broken. And worse yet? I've become the villain.

**END OF PART ONE**


	5. Interlude: Meanwhile, In The Real World

My Little Pony: Guernica

**PART TWO**

Interlude: Meanwhile, In The Real World

Business suits and ties, flapping in the early spring breeze as they drove the expensive convertible through the streets of New York. They are, in the entertainment world, Gods. Creators of all sorts of fictional worlds for various companies. They are a collective group of writers known collectively as the "Men Of War". Their job? To create brands that sell.

"Who would of thought turning Rainbow Dash gay would kill the series…" Jeffery said, they collectively had just been laid off after a board meeting. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was canceled, pulled from the airwaves after it's controversial episode that hinted a former homosexual relationship between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Jeff merely shrugged, blowing his cigarette smoke out the driver side window "Seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, I guess the world just isn't ready for it." He lamented "You'd think in this day and age people could just accept one another."

"Meh, we had a good run. " Noted Bob "I don't see why it matters, just a cartoon design to sell toys anyway." Said Bob "When you think about it, it's a shame Hasbro didn't stick to their guns. If anything, Lady Gaga proves there's a huge money to be made in pandering towards the gays."

Bob then notice in the seat behind him, Steve, the youngest writers of the team, furiously pounding away at the key board of his laptop. "Whatcha working on Steve?"

"Mmm? Nothing." He muttered, losing his train of thought he shut down the laptop and allowed it to go to sleep mode. He then sighed and said "Hey guys, ask you a philosophical question?"

"Like, where are we going to Eat?" Said the fat one sitting next to Steve, Kevin. "I want some Mongolian barbeque."

"Well yes, that…. I'd actually prefer Italian," Steve noted, "But what I wanted to ask was… Do you think they scream?"

There was a long unsettling pause. "I'm sorry, What?" Turned and asked Bob, bewildered and like the rest of them and a little creeped out by their young associate.

"The ponies. They're world is being canceled, basically, ya know, destroyed. Do you think they scream when they die?" Explained an increasingly more unnerved Steve.

Bob's eyes moved to Kevin's, where he was met with the same expression. A look that only said, holy shit, the kid has lost it.

"Honestly?" Began Jeff, coolly and ignorant to his young wards apparent change in disposition. "Knowing how we constructed them with all their character traits? They'd probably crack a little, become corrupted under the psychological pressure of knowing they'd all die soon." He took a drag "They'd probably try to spin it into a positive and resolve their internal conflicts before it arrived, just like they always have." Jeff flicked his cigarette out the window, and unconsciously began searching his shirt pocket for a new one. "At least that's how I would write it anyway."

"I'm glad you feel that way Jeff." Responded Steve, buckling his seat belt. Steve then pulled a magnum revolver out his laptop bag, and with out warning shot Jeff as he was driving. Bob cursed, and Kevin screamed, as the car started to spin out of control, flipping over in the middle of the intersection. Steve crawled out of the wreckage first, and bent down to shoot the still trapped Bob in the head as well. Standing back up, he spotted Kevin attempting to make a run for his life.

"Oh dear God, please, please, please!" Cried Kevin, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

But Steve carefully aimed the revolver and shot the fleeing Kevin right in the spine, dropping him to the asphalt with no chance he'd ever walk again if he in fact lived.

Steve took his time slowly approaching Kevin, who was inch by inch attempting to crawl away. "Wh-Why?" Kevin cried weakly "I-I don't wanna die!" he sobbed.

Steve turned him over, and smacked Kevin several times in the face with his gun. Then laughed as he looked at his worked, Kevin's broken nose. "You want to know why you're about to die, you miserable fat fuck?"

"Please don't kill me! I…" He gulped "I'll suck your dick!"

Steve shoved the gun in Kevin's mouth, "The ponies scream, Kevin." and pulled the trigger, and Kevin's brains were splattered all over the road behind him. Steve smiled, and then upon hearing the police sirens in the background made a run for his car. He retrieved his laptop, and took off on foot.

Eventually he would be caught, but he didn't care. He just needed to evade the police long enough, find a place to settle down for a few hours and finish writing. And once the story was complete, he'd put the gun in his own mouth and pull the trigger.

Then the brightside would be, everypony would be free.


	6. Chapter 5: The Word That Always Wins

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part Two

Chapter 5: The Word That Always Wins

In the week the occurred after my confrontation with the horrible truth about the nature of our world and it's impending doom, I attempted to ignore it. I still had another case to solve, the murders of these young fillys. I was close, the killer was aware of me, challenging me. Through the series of clues left behind, I knew where to find her this time, the long abandoned observatory. I only hoped I could prevent another senseless death.

Arriving on the scene, I already knew I was to late. The killer stood there in the darkness, hacking away at something with a dull axe, making thick meaty chopping sounds. I rushed the killer from behind, but she breaks free and swings at me with the axe. I block it and break her leg, kicking her to the wall. I turn to check on the victim, a pony with a busted leg isn't going anywhere but the glue factory.

The victim is an orange Pegasus. Blank flank. She's a pez dispenser, wings hacked off as well, one of the bones looks like it was snapped. I note the used adrenaline shots, and make the realization she was torturing the poor girl. I feel sick for a moment. The killer takes this opportunity to dive at me with a different syringe, but I block it, and break another leg.

"You're going to pay for each life you've taken you sick son of a bitch." I say, meaning it.

"They we're gonna die anyway!" The voice of the killer sounding dopey, slow, clearly in pain, yet she was almost chuckling. I shine a flashlight on her,

"Derpy Hooves?" I say shocked. Derpy was the town's mail delivery girl, a rainman esque character everyone felt a little sorry for. Mental disability aside she always maintained a sweet, well meaning disposition. "Why?"

"Red Mist." She says, and smirks. And I'm forced to remember once again everything is pointless. "The red mist is coming. I was saving all the little angels from going to hell!"

"The coming apocalypse is no excuse for this! This wasn't mercy killings! You were torturing them!" I lash out.

"Oh believe me, what I've done is nothing compared to what's about to come." She responds.

"Well you can just ride out the apocalypse in a nice damp jail cell, how's that?" I'm at my wits end, and then she says something that shatters what strength I have in my foundation.

"Even in the face of utter chaos, your still determined to be an agent of order? You've stopped me, but you've saved no one. We are all going to die here. Your struggling… Your quest for justice, is pointless." Derpy responds.

I looked down solemnly, thinking of the night I fled the palace, how I became obsessed with my work, trying hard to pretend Red Mist was just a bad dream. That maybe if I ignored it, it would just go away.

"You're right. It is pointless for me to continue crime fighting, but the truth is I don't know what else to do." For the first time, I felt utterly and truly afraid. I pause then ask "How do you know about Red Mist anyway?"

She laughs. "I've always been self-aware of that other dimension, just as they've always been aware of me." She went on. "I'm a meme, a corruption based in the cannon. A virus. I simply do as I please, and what I please is the Lulz. And I've been Lulzing all over Ponyville's fillys since I saw our series cancellation on the horizon." As she spoke, and snapped her now dislocated bones back into there proper shape. The snap was sickening, but she didn't even flinch or pause as she spoke.

"So you have free will, self-awareness. That means everyone else doesn't?" I stand, perplexed.

"Yes." She laughs. "and no, your not a puppet like the mane six… Twilight Sparkle and the like, they're really puppets. No free will. They're personalities are written, like a robot, their bound to follow whatever choices best fit their character bibles." She tried using her injured leg to point as she talk, and it casually slipped out of place again.

"…Character bible… So of course, "Friendship Is Magic" they couldn't choose to break the seal and escape anyway… even if they wanted to." I pause and think, then sudden shiver rolls down my back as I come to the realization. "What about me?"

"They probably aren't even aware of you. You're worse then me, at least I'm semi-cannon, you're…" She mocked "…a fan fiction character. You're probably no where near as thought out or complex. Just some losers avatar he probably made so he could make you fap to ponies." She scoffs. "Silly bronies."

"No… no none of this can be true…" I collapse to the floor. I don't want to face this truth. This sickenly black dark abyss of a truth.

"Think about it… Do you even remember any history before you met Fluttershy?" She points out.

I don't. Now that it's brought to my attention, it's almost frightening, it's as if I never existed before that moment and yet I have these thoughts, these feelings, this costume, these life experiences I thought existed… and considering the nature of our universe it's not to much a stretch… I don't even belong in this cannon and I was created and thrusted into a world about to expire for reasons I don't know. I suddenly find myself cringing in self loathing. I want to end myself, fuck this writer and his master plan. Fuck his cruel ways and fuck this world. I quickly grab the cyanide capsule out of my belt and go to swallow it.

It then disappears in thin air before it hits my mouth. She's right, the bastard is controlling me. I can't make any move without him knowing. I'm royally and utterly screwed.

"Didn't work?" She giggles.

All my pain, all my frustration comes out as I charge at Derpy, beating her, breaking her, stomping her till her face resembles a fine paste and all her bones are broken. I don't stop till I'm hunched over with the dry heaves and I'm pretty sure she's dead… and then the cold feeling hits my gut and I wonder if I even had any control over my own actions.

My cyanide capsule reappears now, suddenly, floating in mid air. A ray of sunlight basking through from the window I broke earlier shines on me, the warmth hitting my body, feeling almost like a hug. It's an acknowledgement. Whoever's controlling me is giving me a chance to end the story now or trust him till the end. I flick the capsule off into the unknown, and take off for Fluttershy.


	7. Chapter 6: Wake The Ones You Love

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part Two

Chapter 6: Wake The Ones You Love

It's off in the distance, but the Red Mist could be seen closing in on Ponyville. It's thick, and red, almost more fog like then a mist. I'm frightened, but try to shake it off with my new found faith. I have a mission. "I can do this." I tell myself, I'm not even sure if it's a lie or not. I bust in through Pinkie Pie's residence. I figured everypony is here, Apocalypse and all, why wouldn't Pinkie Pie be throwing one last bash? And I'm right.

Every Pony in Ponyville is huddled inside this bakery, and it's pandemonium. Some of them are crying, distraught. The children are being distracted with games and coloring books. Others are busy getting their rocks off.

My arrival isn't welcome. DJ Pron3 scratching the turntables for effect. A couple of the drunken Equestrian guards attempt to capture me, but I knock them out. Rainbow Dash tries to tackle me, but I use her momentum to throw her right into the cake. Pinkie Pie exclaims "No! Not the last cake!"

"STOP IT!" I yell as loudly as I can. "THE RED MIST IS COMING! THIS IS POINTLESS!" I have their attention, and I pray my act of persuasion can override their character bibles "It hasn't made it to Canterlot yet! We can still teleport there with magic, we can still use Celestia's machine to break the friendship magic and escape! WE CAN ALL STILL LIVE!"

There's a beat. The 6 look at each other, then Twilight Sparkle comes forward, shes smiling that same deadpan smile. I know what is coming. "Oh Brightside? Can't you see? This is the message we need to send to everypony in Ponyville. The bond of friendship is so strong, it doesn't matter that were a marketing tool designed to sell toys, or that in a few minutes our creators are selfishly going wash our world clean with a pony-genocide to start a brand new vehicle to make more money… What matters is friendship, and I don't think I want to continue living if we can't have that! None of us do!"

I'm flabbergasted, shocked, even though I shouldn't be given what I know. It was as if the entire world that I thought was so rich and vibrant and filled with wonderful characters was revealed to be nothing more then a cardboard cut out. Then I realized, "You.. Can't fight it can you?" I state, looking passed the pony before me and into the souls of the group, "I know you have to be terrified like I am, impossibly so, but even with all that sheer force of will… it's not enough to break what your written to do, is it?"

"…I want to escape." Fluttershy squeaked, and all the eyes and dirty looks fell upon her.

"Everypony don't listen to her!" Rainbow Dash smiled, putting her arm around her "My girlfriend here doesn't know what shes saying!" She boasted

That's when Fluttershy punched Rainbow Dash square in the face, knocking her loopy. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She snapped.

"Fluttershy?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, Brightside. I don't want to us all to die. I wanted to break the seal first time we heard about Red Mist." She says in an angry yet still soft manner. "But I… I didn't have the courage then to speak out against them, just like I couldn't find the courage to express that…" She took a deep breath "Even though I am gay, Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry I'm just not attracted to you like that."

I smile, whoever wrote Fluttershy's character bible must of left an innate flaw… Either by lack of skill or laziness, and decided to cover up her apparent freewill by allowing her to be so easily manipulated by the her friends.

The feel good moment doesn't last. The mist arrives, hitting the windows and enveloping the outside of the building. It's slowly seeping in through the cracks in the windows and doors.

"This looks like the end everypony! Group hug?" Apple Jack suggests, everypony crowding into the center of the room, the mist beginning to close in, a wall of red cloud slowly circling in on everyone.

"Oh my my my! I merely can not take the pressure of my impending demise!" Cries Rarity. "I'm going! Goodbye my friends! I'm sure it'll be painless!" She declares, haphazardly throwing herself into the mist. For a moment, she's fine. Then she sputters, and starts hacking. Eventually, her lungs come out of her mouth. Her eyes bulge and she begins to bleed, and her skin starts to peel and come off in patches, right to the bone. She attempts to scream and panics the whole time. She runs back at the group, and grabs Apple Jack for help. Apple Jack attempts to beat her off but gets dragged into the mist as well.

"Oh no! Oh no! Please I don't wanna-" She scrambles to get back to the safe-zone in the middle of the room, but doesn't make it and starts thrashing about.

"Okay… Parties over… I really don't wanna die like that!" Pinkie says, seemingly coming around to our side, only for Twilight to grab her and throw her into the mist.

"Twilight! Why'd did you-" She tries to ask, then the coughing hits her too, and her lungs pop out as well. She tries to stagger back at the group, perhaps a feeble attempt at pulling twilight in, but she trips and bites her right lung clear off.

"We're the elements of Harmony, Pinkie!" Yells an increasingly unhinged Twilight. "We need to protect friendship at any costs!" Then turning her attention at me and Fluttershy "And neither of you are going to get away from this fate."

"Twilight what's happened to you?" Fluttershy asks. "Killing your own friends?"

"She's doing what her character bible tells her to do. She's reacting to the situation by going crazy." I attempt to explain "Fluttershy, I'm very sorry, but your friends died long before today." I grab Twilight her by the horn and snap it off. I kick her into the mist.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy calls out.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way. I can get us out of here with this!" I nod to the now disembodied unicorn horn.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" Rainbow Dash flies before her, pleading "Don't go with him, I'm sorry I'm a jerk, but… I really truly love you, and this is how we have to die…. Please? Together? Don't…" Rainbow Dash tears up "Make me die here alone?"

I note the tears in Fluttershy's eyes, these words are notably moving her. "Neither one of us has any choice, Rainbow. I'm sorry." Fluttershy grabs hold of my waist, and I activate the horn.

"No! NOOO! DON'T MAKE ME DIE HERE ALONE!" She yells, making one final attempt at leaping at us, we teleport away just as the mist hits her.


	8. Chapter 7: Too Weak To Be Your Cure

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part Two

Chapter 7: Too Weak To Be Your Cure

We arrive in the throne room of Canterlot, to a truly horrifying vision. Celestia, dead on her throne, her corpse being consumed by her sister, Luna, who turned to glare at us like and animal and charged. I push Fluttershy to safety and misdirect the charging nightmare moon through the stain glass. As she falls to the sidewalk below, I chuck my bola which wraps around her wings.

The body of the fallen God doesn't seem to phase the rioting citizens of Canterlot. Sadly even with the approaching apocalypse the only thing these consumerist pigs care about is acquiring more wealth, they robbed and plundered what was left of the shops. I toss Twilight's horn outside, I'm somewhat surprised that it worked… and suddenly unsure how I even knew that it would.

Then I notice, Fluttershy is standing before Celestia's half-eaten corpse, crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask, albeit, a silly question during the apocalypse. I put my hoof on her shouldering in a reassuring jester.

"They were my friends…." She sobbed. "I don't understand! Fine destroy the world if that's what they have to do to make money, but why do we have to die so horrifically? It's like they don't even care! Like we're not even alive!"

I don't have an answer for her. "It's a cruel world designed by cruel beings."

"Then what's the point of escaping?" She lashed out.

"What? You mean aside from that horrible fate we just saw?" I snap back, then feeling bad. "Look. I'm an agent outside of this cannon. Whoever the person watching over me, I believe I can trust him, he's not gonna fuck us over. We'll be safe, I promise you."

"Okay." She says simply. I take it to be the end of the conversation, my words ringing through to her. I turn towards the machine, powering it on, trying to make heads or tails of the operating system. To pass the time, I ask what really bugging me "Were you really just inviting me to dinner that night to say thank you?"

"That again?" She sniffed, annoyed

"Just making small talk." I say defensively, "Sorry. It's probably incredibly inappropriate to bring it up now… But can you at least tell me what's wrong with me? Aside from the fact I'm not a mare?"

"You're anti-social, homophobic, misogynistic, emo, and possibly psychotic." She snaps at me.

I won't lie. That stung. "Yeah… I suppose I'm not really that good of a person am I?"

There's a pause. Then I say "I just thought you were rather pretty was all." answering a question that wasn't asked. I fiddle with the knobs and dials until I land on the Beast Wars universe, a relic from HASBRO's past that was never cancelled and therefore always will exist as part of that cannon. We'd be safe there, on Beast Wars Earth. "Fluttershy I found us a place." I say cheerfully, turning my head to see her body slumped to the floor.

I run to her, and see she slit her throat with the glass while I was talking. I start screaming and primal horrible scream, crying. I cradle her in my arms, and I'll never know why she did it. Was it the character bible? The stress of seeing her friends die in front of her?

Or maybe the reality was she killed herself over the prospect of living forever with me.


	9. Chapter 8: Sleep Inside Of This Machine

My Little Pony: Guernica

Part Two

Chapter 8: We Sleep Inside Of This Machine

I collapsed in front her Fluttershy's body. Any idea I had about escaping no longer existed in my mind, and yet, before the mist hit I took the opportunity to put on my gas mask. I wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that I'm not a cannon character- as Derpy Hooves alluded to earlier- but I was spared the horrible fate.

As a result, I was fortunate enough to witness a dying world.

The first week, nothing change aside from the deaths of all the other ponies. The heavy haze of the mist didn't dissipate. I put Fluttershy's corpse in the castle court yard and dug her a grave. I dug five feet, then decided to dig another three. I figured, final funeral in Equestria, best not to half ass it. By the time her corpse was buried, the castle had began falling apart. The mist had more magical properties then just it's poison, apparently it worked on all sorts of adhesives… Glues, joints, nails, cement, no matter how permanent all rapidly started to decay. This occurred to the point that after two weeks, I could no longer stay in Canterlot… It simply wasn't safe.

Why was I still concerned about my safety? Funny. I didn't know then, I still don't know why. Chalk it up to survival instinct. Maybe I felt this worlds final days deserved some sort of witness. As I journeyed back to Ponyville, things only got worse. The vegetation slowly started dying off, rotting away, leaving not only the heavy musk of dead plant life in the air, adding to the rotting corpses of every single living being that had touched upon by the mist.

By the time I reached Ponyville itself, the entire village was collapsing into decay and I began to notice the ground began to slowly disappear. The grass… the earth would just disappear into an infinite whiteness wherever I stepped. Slowly this became more and more extreme, and by another week the area that had once been Ponyville, no I should say most Equestria itself, was nothing but a blank empty void. A void with me, the only "real" thing in it. I took to wandering again, searching the abyss hoping… just for something. Something that could possibly give me hope.

Eventually, I came across what I could only call a giant ball of energy. I was so overjoyed, I ripped off the gas mask and started hysterically laughing. I couldn't believe it, after what was probably weeks of searching, I had finally found something! SOMETHING IN THIS SEA OF NOTHINGNESS!

"Oy! What's that then?" The ball suddenly spoke, it shuddered as it did as if it was being disturbed, the central orb of light within it starting to focus on me like and awaking eye ball "Who the devil is laughing at me?"

"You… You speak?" I asked, surprised even my throat could udder the words, I had gone for so long with out needing a voice.

"Oh for the love of… I keep telling them we need a better apocalypse! That these confounded ponies always somehow survive the extinction event!" It sighed

"Extinction event?" I tilted my head "You're the one responsible for this?" I raised my voice.

"No, THEY, are" the orb explained, looking upwards into the abyss "The corporate jackasses! All they care about money, you know. They have no care about the fictional universes they create or destroy so long as it sells. The extinction event only happens when they cancel a television series to create a new one."

"Create a new one?" I ask.

"Well yes. Your Pony universe was wiped clean to create a new pony universe. Inevitably that one will be wiped to, they're never satisfied." Spoke the orb.

"So even if I killed you, they'd probably just replace you and keep doing it." I say defeated.

The orb laughs, heartedly "I'm not even sure I can die, I exist simultaneously across several universes. I'd probably welcome the rest! I don't do this job because I enjoy it don't you know!" It ends it's crescendo of laughter with a deep sigh. Noticing the defeated look on my face, it zooms in closer. "Hey c'mon now, it's not all bad."

I look at the orb, stern, I rip off my Brightside mask, crying "What about this isn't bad? MY WORLD IS DEAD. The girl I loved is DEAD. And for what? To make some aliens in another dimension more rich? That my entire existence was about their money?" I start breaking down "We… we were alive… We were worth so much more then money…."

"Hey…. Hey now…. Look I'm not going to lie to you, yes your situation does suck. Yes, you're being screwed. And no, even though I'm to abide by it, I don't agree with them. You're universe was bright, vibrant and filled with such colorful characters I don't know why they were canceling it… But they have." He pauses "But it's not all for not!"

I sniff "What do you mean?"

"This world mattered, to the children… to the fans that watched you all. It had a deep following, a following that years from now will look upon their memories and remember what a good time they had with this world, and it's characters. Maybe, maybe it deeply affected some of them, kept them out of trouble. To a large group of people, you were more then just dollar signs and cattle waiting for slaughter." The orb says. There's a moment of silence, during which I start openly sobbing. The orb turns a blueish color "…And for what it's worth…. I'm sorry."

I just cry. I know there's no point in anything at this point.

"I… I'm sorry that I had to kill your world. I'm sorry that when I finish what I'm about to say, I'll have to kill you too. I imagine this is coming across as very insincere, considering the circumstances, but I mean it. It's, it's just a horrible situation that none of us can help, even though we are all aware of it."

I pull a serrated knife from my utility belt in sheer defiance. I lunge at the orb, and it hits me with a blast of electricity, and suddenly become very self-aware that rapidly upwards from the lower half of my body I'm disintegrating into nothingness… my knife hit's the orb and bounces off. I never was created to win, was I?

My only purpose was to relay this story for someone to record, maybe it can warn the next generation early enough to have time to react before the mist comes back again. I don't know who that someone is, I just know he's there. He's been watching over me. Perhaps influencing me. I hope that cruel and apathetic being kills himself when he's done.

I'm sick of Gods.

The End

…

…

_(Gun Shot)_


End file.
